The Past
by RecluceIsle
Summary: A friend of Hiei's is on the run. And Hiei wants to be the first to find him.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my calendar. And some clothes.

****

The Past

I sat down, not really liking the situation. Yuske sat across from me, Kuwabara at his side. Kurama sat next to me. There was another mission. There's always another mission, but this one was different, this was one I wouldn't be going on. I shudder to think about what would happen. Yuske and Kurama can handle themselves but Kuwabara, well; he's a different story. The idiot would probably get them killed. 

It was all Botan's fault. She thought that just because this mission involved an old friend who had broken me ought of jail before the sword theft, I wasn't qualified. She thought I would feel obligated to help him, or at least give him a break. Hn. Lot she knew. 

The idiot was smirking across the table at me. The only thing that kept me seated was the fact that my sister liked him. I couldn't kill him. Yet. Yuske and Kurama had tried to stick up from me, saying that I would do no such thing, but the baby, Koenma, had said no.

Stupid toddler. Everyone left the table, leaving me alone. I got up and started to leave so I could follow them, at a safe distance, when Koenma and Botan came in. "Ah, good, your still here Hiei. Please have a seat." I glared at Botan and had the satisfaction of seeing her flinch. Smirking, I sat down.

"Now I know your a little upset about this," "Hn" "But it's for the best." The best, I thought savagely, glaring, how would he know what's best. I would have continued on this train of thought if I hadn't been interrupted. 

"We know that you would probably go with them anyway, even if we told you not to, so we're placing you under surveillance. Understand you're not under arrest, but you're not to leave this building. And you're not to leave this room unless Botan or I is with you." He switched his binki to the other side of his mouth.

Then Konama's pet ogre came in, whispered something to Koenma and hurried off. Koenma stood up. "Well then, now that everything's covered, Botan and I must leave." He dashed out the door with Botan on his heels. The idiots didn't even close the door. I dashed out and was in the surrounding woods in an instant.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, because if I did, Kuwabara would meet a tragic, but funny defeat, and the show would probably be centered around Hiei. I would also make a movie out of his past. Guess what, guess what. I got my own room now. We kicked my sister out. I am now relishing in that fact. It's cool because I can kick everyone but my parents out.  
  
To honor the reviews:  
  
Angelfirey: Thanks. I liked the beginning to.  
  
Ki3: Thanks to you too. Sorry I didn't update sooner (if I knew how I would put a smily face with a sweatdrop here) I'm a little lazy.  
  
Okey-day. On with the fic.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The sky was a vague blur to me as I rushed past. Colors mixed together like the painting of a three year old ningen. I stopped to rest on a tree branch looking behind to see if the brat and that abnormally cheerful creature had noticed me missing yet. It looked like they had. Ogres were rushing about and I could feel the many ki detecting devieces brushing past my sheilded mind.  
  
Inwardly I laughed and applauded my choice of getting the Jagan. It was proving very useful lately. I had recently discovered that the Jagan could sheild ki even while in use. Naturally I had forgotten to tell Koenma of this. I started running again, just to be on the safe side and soon I sensed familiar ki. I slowed down and checked on the sheild the Jagan had put up, it would do no good for the oaf to sense me before I got there.  
  
I came up to their campsite and felt a vague sense of revulsion. Their camp was barely protected. The traps were easy to bypass, and the oaf was asleep while on guard duty. I decided to show them the errors they had made. After all, the oaf wouldn't believe me otherwise.  
  
I jumped to a tree that was hanging over the middle of their "camp" and saw a fire merrily blazing. The fox was asleep, and the detictive was gazing into the fire. I jumped behind him careful to make no sound. I glanced at Kurama and made sure he was still sleeping. Using my speed, I rushed at Yusuke and grabbed him from behind placing my sword across his neck, at the same time I let the sheild hiding my power slip.  
  
Kurama sat up with a jerk and Yusuke tensed. Near where I left Kuwabara I heard a yell and the sound of some big, clumsy animal rushing into camp. I withdrew my sword.  
  
"If I had wanted you'd all be dead." Was my greeting. I turned to Kurama. "How could you chose so poor a spot for camp? While vaguely hard to reach on ground the trees provide an excellent pathway. One of the branches is right above you. You could also have set up a better defense the traps were all recognizable and easy to avoid. The person we're hunting would have been able to get in here only a little slower than me, and he wouldn't be half as merciful."  
  
I walked over to Kuwabara. "You ignorant, pathetic excuse for a being how could you fall asleep! Your teammates count on you to ensure that nothing gets in. You hold their lives in your hand. The only excuse for me getting past you would be if I killed you or defeated you." I was honestly infuriated. "If I ever see that happen again I will personnally see to your death."  
  
Kuwabara gulped and winced. Yusuke walked up. "Since we're all up anway, lets get on the move on. I don't think I can go back to sleep. Hiei, did you have to give me a heart attack to prove your point?"  
  
I answered with a simple "Yes." Kurama walked up to me as Yusuke and Kuwabara started to take down camp.  
  
Okay. Now I know it's short, but Please don't kill me. Well that is if you like it. Please review. It's the lavender like button. You can flame if you want but remember I'm fragile. 


End file.
